Harvest Moon: Life in the Light
by Yuki Yoma
Summary: all the charaters from my other HM game. Yuki is a runaway and stumbled apon Bud Village, where they allowed her to work on this run-down farm


((A/N: Okay, for all of you who have read my Havest Moon: The Next generation, this is pretty much a newer version of that one. I disided that the other one was dead so here is a new fanfic to make up for the loss of the other one. It's based on Harvest Moon 64 though I have the HM and HM3 and HM: STH, um... okay on to the badness. Please remember to R&R even if you think my story sucks.))  
  
~~~ Harvest Moon: Life in the Light ~~~  
  
She tossed and turned form the nightmare that haunted her. She sat up, drenched in sweat, and tried hard not to cry. Looking at her surrounding she wondered if it had been a good idea to run away. Looking at the woods around her, she rubbed her hands over her arms, only to come in contact with bruises. As the pang of pain shot up her arm she knew it had been the right thing to do. She had run away from the man her parents had sold her to almost twelve years before. She had been six then and had almost no memories of anything before her owner. She stood up and checked for her necklace, the only conection she had to her past. One it there was a ring, a tiny dolphin jumped from the depths of the crystal. She brushed herself off and pulled the leaves from her hair as she set out to find a village.  
  
Niko had just stepped out from his chicken cope, covered in chicken feed. Peachie, his chicken, has extremly active that morring and had knocked over the bag of feed. It had taken him ten minutes to just clean it up. Looking around at his farm he saw someone peeking out through the trees at the egde of his fence. She must have seen him looking for she ducked out of sight. "Wait!" he called out but she was gone. He shook his head and went off into Bud Village to tell the mayor what he had seen.   
  
After finding that farm she walked along near his fence till she found a forked road. Reading the sign she foud that she had stumbled apon a small village named Bud Village. She looked at her ratty cloths. They were her owers basic maid design. A puffy sleaved shit was under a sleaveless dress and a frilly apron finished it off. her apron had come off the night before, and her dress was torn, showing a little bit of her peeticoats. *this looks like a small village* She thought *maybe I can start a new life here.* Still upset over the state of her cloths, she carefully enter the Village.  
  
She had gone almost all the way though the Village, without meeting anyone when the dorr to the largest building opened. OUt walked a pudgy man with black hair and the young man she had seen that morning.  
  
"Hello" he said with a smile. "I was just telling the Mayor about you. Don't worry." he said as her shrunk away. "I'm not mad at you. I'm Niko. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Yuki sir." she said going into maid mode. "About this morning, I didn't mean to trespass." she was trembling with fear. "Please sir" *damn, there goes any chance of me starting a new life here* she bitterly thought."don't be mad at me...." she difted off.  
  
"He said he wasn't mad, and I'm certianly not." the mayor said. "Welcome to Bud Village. I'm Harris." She dipped a curtsy. "Niko and I were just disscussing this old run down farm no one lives on. Judging by the state of your cloths." she blushed. "You are running from something or someone. If you wish you can stay on that farm and as long as you keep it up and running, we won't tell anyone you are here." she was too dumd struck to speak so she nodded. "Okay it's settled. Niko why don't you show her to the dressmakers and then show her around the Village and to her farm."   
  
"No promble Mayor." the mayor nodded and went back inside and Niko offered his arm. "Well," he said We'd best be off." and he lead her off to another section of town.  
  
Half an hour later Niko helped Yuki carry her bags filled with, what the saleswoman said, were all the nessisties. She even gave Yuki a free pair of boats. Bogged down, Niko Showed her the way to her farm, so she could put her stuff away. As the entered she noticed that run down might not have been the right term. It was a mess.   
  
"I'll help you clean this place up if you want." Niko offered as they put the bags down inside the house.  
  
"Really? Thanks!" She said thinking about how big this place was and how it was going to be so much work. *it's affuly nice of him to offer...* she thought.   
  
Her thoughts were interupteped by him. "I think we should start out on that tour." He said after she finished putting everything away.   
  
"Um... sure..." she replied..."Just let me get changed first." he nodded and she went off to get changed. *I have a feeling this day will get even better* she thought as she headed out to meet him. 


End file.
